


Change Takes Time

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny: Rise of Iron DLC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Snow crunched under boots as chatter and light filled the once empty spaces of the Iron Temple.
Kudos: 5





	Change Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super old fanfic i wrote AAAAAALL the way back during rise of iron  
> i found it while cleaning out some files so i edited it and such
> 
> its 2 am and im very tired

Snow crunched under boots as chatter and light filled the once empty spaces of the Iron Temple. Bringing it back to life from its long dormancy as a silent reminder of the dead.

Lord Saladin stood standing, hands clasped behind his back and stance wide. He was lost in his train of thought and nearly jumped when there was the sense of someone’s light brushed against his side. The Titans turned his head to the left, gaze falling onto a Human Warlock sitting on the ledge near his post. Scratching one of the wolves behind their ear.

“Is something troubling you Lady Guardian?” The Warlock almost laughs at that name, it’s only been a few days since she was branded with that title, and yet, it seems funny to her. Perhaps it was just the way that he said it that made it humorous. 

“I’m not sure.” She doesn’t move her eyes from the wolf, whose head now rested on her thigh. Eyes shut and looking content with its current spot. 

Her eyes looked sunken and tired as she blinked.

“I just,” the Guardian stops herself, pausing for a moment before continuing. “When I was newly risen, I looked up to the Iron Lords as something to motivate me, keep me going.”

“But now, knowing how they died and now becoming an Iron Lord myself, I just don’t know how to feel about it. I should be happy.” Her voice wavers slightly. Taking in a deep sigh. Why was she even talking to him about this? She should have kept her mouth shut.

“I’m sorry about bothering you.” She states, starting to stand up before feels a hand on her shoulder. It was warm and gentle which caused her to flick her eyes upward. Meeting face to face with the Iron Lord. Who looked at her with an empathetic look while all the Warlock could give in return was a tired one.

“You can be the hope and inspiration to a new generation of guardians, just as the old Iron Lords were for you,” Saladin spoke, taking his hand off of the Warlock shoulder. Placing his arms behind his back. Turning to look out into the vastness of Iron Temple and beyond.

The Warlock can’t help but follow his gaze. To see guardian’s running around the Temple chasing after one another, laughing. 

She wonders if the Iron Temple was even remotely of this lively during the dark ages. 

“Change takes time, there is no reason to be afraid of it.”


End file.
